


Oh What a Wondrous World

by CecilPalmer20



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dystopia, Dystopian Future, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilPalmer20/pseuds/CecilPalmer20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place in a dystopian future where people's lives are literally connect to their phones. Let it die and you die too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Wondrous World

It never used to be like this: malodorous trash lining the streets, feral pets feasting on the feeble, world leaders cowering behind their desks and people under great tribulation because of technology designed to keep them in order. They marked us all for dead by wiring us up like some kind of supercomputer. Hearts connected to handheld devices that we ourselves forged. As a result, bodies were discarded. Those who couldn't make it to recharge were left grim or frightful. The odor of rotting flesh immersed in the oxygen that we breathe, coercing us to remember what will happen if you let your phone die. Life has become lesser if anything at all. The rich only see us as consumers and the poor are considered dead already. 

 

My world was once beautiful with tall, strong natural structures that grew upward from the ground called trees. A gentle caressing breeze from the sky that I could have stopped and inhaled without choking. At least, that’s what my great grandmother used to tell me. I remember afternoons on the rickety porch of her home in the musty countryside. Where I’d sit on her lap in my torn jean overalls and she’d tell me stories of creatures that would soar, open winged through a vast blue horizon. Natural water masses were so clear you could see all the wildlife way down to bottom. Endless tall jagged plains of land covered in a riot of beautiful colors: blotches of orange, vibrant yellow, and blood red. Like the painting by Leonid Afremov hanging in the run-down, dirty public museum in Toronto. 

I often find myself engulfed in deep desire for that world so vividly described by her, looking up at the smog-hidden sky in my protective face mask. Oh what it must have been like to run through fields of thick growing tussocks interspersed with weeds and meadows of sweet fragrant daisies. Their sunshiny centers grinning while a soft breeze ruffled the white petals. “Freedom” I tell myself, “True freedom.” What a wondrous world it must have been.


End file.
